


PROMPT: New Dawn AU

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alternative Energy, Business, Fix-It, Gen, Plotbunnies, Technology, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: The concept of Primeval alternate reality, where New Dawn turned out the good idea. Humanity learned to create safe anomalies and use them as the energy source while researching other times.





	PROMPT: New Dawn AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [PROMPT: Рассвет АУ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758646) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



**Possible storylines**

1) New world  
Close future, not more than 50 years, characters are different people, through whose eyes we can look at the future world from the inside (for example, a technician on a typical anomaly generator watch an accident with creatures from a different time or an engineer talks about the technological details of anomaly power industry).

2) Founders of the modern power industry  
The main characters: Helen Cutter (Ambrose, if you use her maiden name) and Philip Burton, the pioneers in the field of research and use of anomalies. The history of their meeting and further cooperation, that can be in the form of research by future generations. While Helen is the author of the New Dawn idea, Philip is the performer. Their relationships can be as you want (business or not only), but the key role should be played by the Dawn - their common brainchild, meant to change the world. Realizing the project, they may face theoretical and technical difficulties, the resistance of the state, public organizations and, in particular, the global energy business. Important: Helen, as in the canon, is a brilliant scientist and survivor, unpredictable, obsessed with a thirst for knowledge and dangerous.

 

 **Main team**  
* Helen Ambrose (Anomalies)  
* Philip Burton (management)  
* April Leonard (physics, engineering)  
* Jess Parker (IT)  
* Emily Merchant (security)  
* Claudia Brown (public relations)  
* Abby Maitland (creatures)  
* Sarah Page (Anomaly history, Ancient World)

 

 **Helen Ambrose***  
*Helen’s maiden name [in canon](http://primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Helen_Cutter#cite_ref-0).

Basic info  
* knows of Anomalies more than anyone else, had been researching them and traveling in time alone for eight years.  
* skilled survivor in the wild, genius, dangerous.  
* Dame, made for merit for the United Kingdom and humanity as New Dawn co-founder.

New Dawn  
* co-founder and co-owner of New Dawn, author of the idea about Anomalies as a perspective green power source. After her return to the present, she shared this idea with Philip Burton and founded with him New Dawn project as part of Prospero Industries, that later separated as the independent company and became the largest supplier of the Anomaly power in the world.  
* the leading New Dawn scientist and Anomaly researcher, participates in Anomaly field prospecting.

 

**Sarah Page**

Basic info  
* archeologist, Egyptologist, expert of ancient languages

New Dawn  
* New Dawn researcher of Anomaly history, adviser of time travels to the Ancient World  
* participated in the first time travel to the Ancient World - was in Ancient Egypt with April Leonard. She found their names on the artifact of Hatshepsut time and came there to investigate. Returned with senet as a souvenir and a lot of precious knowledge of Ancient Egypt history and culture.

_November 11, 2015_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689646) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [VID: Promo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751161) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [VID: Helen and raptors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745597) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [PROMPT: Corporate culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741400) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
